The Banoran Holiday
by Final fantasy gamer
Summary: What happened when Sephiroth went to Banora with Miley? Angeal brought his camera much to Sephiroth's dismay. Through-out all the mayhem, Gillian still remembers them as children, and they still are in many ways. Thanks for the idea Matrineal! Please Read
1. Chapter 1

"Aunt Gillian

"Aunt Gillian. What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked with dread in his voice as Gillian walked over to him with what looked like a video camera in her hands.

It was the first week of holiday in Banora. Gillian was trying to make Sephiroth act more 'fatherly' as she had said. Miley was enjoying it. In addition, Sephiroth partly was, if it was not for a little girl running him in circles asking questions and begging for the answers.

Right now, they were walking down a path full of trees and flowers and so on. Gillian used to bring the three boys down the road all the time and they loved it. She said she wanted to do the same for Miley.

Angeal said that he still wanted to walk down there, since it was full of so many memories. Moreover, the fact that he liked plants.

"A video camera, Angeal sent it down not long ago." She explained, handing it to Angeal who was beside her. She had no idea how to work it, so told him to film Miley instead.

Angeal sighed and put his picture camera in the case attached to his hip so he could take the camera, which his mother had handed him.

"Smile…!" Angeal laughed, as he purposely pointed the camera in Sephiroth's direction. Genesis had walked on earlier saying that he'd meet up with them later.

"Uncwle Angel! Uncwle Angel, wha' tha'...?" Miley asked loudly, as she tugged on Angeal's trouser leg.

Angeal smiled. "I'll show you later." He told her, pointing the camera down at her as he did.

"Bu' I wan' know now." She wined, but not in a selfish manner.

Angeal just poked his tongue out and told her to play with Sephiroth. "Turn that thing off!" Sephiroth growled loudly, walking ahead of them so they could not film his face.

"Daddy…! Cawwy me…!" Miley shouted happily, running over to him and lifting her arms up.

"No." Sephiroth grunted.

"Pwease…!" Miley wined, and then yelped, as Zack put her on his shoulders after scooping her up.

"Your dad's a big stick in the mud!" Zack exclaimed loudly. "Can you say that?" Zack asked Miley kindly.

"Daddy a big fing in mud…!"

"Nooooo… Zack said. "Say: My daddy's,"

"My daddy…"

"A big,"

"A big"

"Stick in the mud."

"Dig in the mud!" Miley repeated. The way Miley had said 'dig' made it sound like a completely different word. Ending in ck. (I DO NOT SWEAR AND I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE SWEARWORDS DOWN SO DO NOT FLAME ME, JUST USE YOUR IMAGINEATION.)

Zack along with everyone else was shocked. Angeal was too, but was happy that he did not turn the camera off, since the look on Sephiroth's face was priceless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"I-I didn't know she couldn't say stick!" Zack shouted in his defence. Holding his hands up as Miley grabbed onto his neck tighter. She was laughing, Sephiroth looked angry, and she always laughed when Sephiroth and Zack argued… well… when it was not loud or violent like it had been in the flat that time.

Zack dropped Miley on the floor as he started running from Sephiroth, who was calmly walking after him with a hint of anger in one eye and amusement in the other. Miley laughed and ran back to Angeal who was laughing and filming. "Uncwle Zack running…!" Miley stated loudly as she pulled on Gillian's long, grass-coloured skirt and Angeal's black trousers.

There was a loud scream from Zack, which sent Angeal running around the corner curiously. Zack had fallen in the riverbank, which was extremely muddy. He was sitting in it with his hands supporting him.

Angeal laughed and continued filming as Zack grumbled and tried to stand up in it. He managed to, and then slid and fell again. Miley and Gillian were there by then, and were laughing too, while Sephiroth stood and watched with a proud look in his eyes but nothing bubbled out of him.

"Daddy…! Uncwle Zack felled down…!" Miley shouted as she tugged on Sephiroth's trousers. It would have been his jacket, but he had left that in the house, and was wearing a black T-shirt instead. When Miley had seen it lying on the bed she had said that it looked like the tent on dumbo because it was so big. Sephiroth had smiled slightly.

"I can see that…" Sephiroth replied. _'I was the one that pushed him.' _He thought proudly as he watched Zack climb out of the mud.

"Thanks for helping!" Zack shouted with a playful frown on his face. "I thought that you would have helped!" He jokingly said to Miley who was still laughing and saying that Zack looked brown.

"Uncwle Zack funny…!" Miley laughed, as Zack stood up from his kneeled form.

Gillian laughed. "There's a clean river not far from here. You can wash yourself off in there. There's also a sandy bank where Miley can play for the time being." She told him happily.

"And what am I supposed to wear on my butt while my trousers are drying…?" Zack loudly asked.

"You have pants on, don't you?" Sephiroth questioned in a knowing manner.

"I don't wear what I don't need…" Zack stated proudly. Making Sephiroth's know it all manner change into a roll of his eyes...

Miley began laughing again. "Uncwle Zack gots no knickers on…!" She laughed, jumping up and down.

"Men don't wear 'knickers'… well, not the normal men anyway…" Zack said.

"Uncwle Zack ain' normal…!" Miley stated, as she tried to hold Sephiroth's hand. "Can go now…?"

Gillian smiled at her. "Yes. We're going now." Therefore, they set off again. Angeal was filming the entire time.

Miley squealed, and ran down onto the sandy, rocky bank. Sephiroth sighed, and sat on one of the damp, mossy rocks while Miley picked up different rocks to show everyone.

There was a river, it was rather shallow and then went suddenly deeper as it went along. There were tree's shading the area, but because it was still morning, it was very sunny.

Genesis grinned from a shady corner. Miley had not noticed he was there. Neither had Sephiroth, which was strange.

Sephiroth spun around in surprise, as Genesis tipped a can of water over him from behind. Genesis laughed and stood up. "You are slipping, Sephiroth." He mocked as he sat next to him.

"Uncwle Gen'sis!" Miley shouted, running to him. "Look…! I gots lots o' wocks!" She looked up at Sephiroth, whose hair was partly wet. "Why daddy hair wet?" She asked.

"I got him a little wet." Genesis told her, soon moving to let Gillian sit down.

Tha' like big baf'!" Miley loudly said, pointing to the river that Zack was currently standing in, looking cold since he had sat himself down in his trousers to clean them a little.

"Would you like to go in?" Gillian asked. Miley nodded. "Come here then."

"She hasn't got a swim-suit…" Sephiroth mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"She won't need one. She's only a child." Sephiroth frowned. "Don't give me that look. I know you're not that modest or you wouldn't even have a child." Sephiroth mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Gillian questioned.

"He said what if someone sees her? We were told not to do that when we were small." Genesis told her just before Sephiroth could speak.

"Sephiroth, she's only a little girl and we're the only one's here. Moreover, you did go in naked until you were about six. Then I had to say no."

Sephiroth said nothing, but looked like he was sulking.

"And there's no exception for Zack." Angeal grinned, as he filmed Zack sulking in the cold water and Miley toddling down to the river.

"I take it you haven't told Miley what the camera does?" Genesis spoke as he read from his book.

"I wanted her to act natural, so I told her I'd tell her later."

"How much more natural can you get than that?" Sephiroth mumbled, as he looked away from Angeal, his arms still crossed.

"You seem embarrassed." Angeal grinned. "You've seen her naked before haven't you? With all the girlfriends and one-night-stands that you have had, it is not as if there's anything new for you to see."

"I'm not so sure." Genesis spoke as he put his book in his brown jacket. Like Sephiroth, he had left his long red one at Gillian's home. "I heard from Cissnei that he tried to get her to bath Miley. Apparently she had to escape before he could grab her again."

Gillian smiled slightly. "You've no need to be embarrassed, Sephiroth."

"I am NOT embarrassed!" He growled. "No one's taking in the fact that my face is always in magazines and news-papers advertising rumours. The last thing I need is a heading that says 'Paedophile General.'"

Gillian shook her head. "Nothing like that is going to happen. They might have father's award. But nothing like that."

"No one would ever believe she's yours. There's no resemblance…" Angeal said as he continued to film.

"And she's too nice." Genesis added plainly. "She's Cute and sweet too. She's the complete opposite of you Sephiroth."

Sephiroth said nothing but looked at Miley who was having a splash fight with Zack.

Zack came out a while later to dry off. Gillian told Sephiroth to call Miley out too so she could dry before they continued.

"That's not going to come off Miley." Sephiroth told Miley, who was trying to pull a limpet off a rock.

"Did you really have to push me?" Zack mumbled as he shivered.

"Yes. As your commanding officer it was my job." Sephiroth answered in a plain tone.

"Daddy…!" Miley shouted as she pulled on his trouser leg. "I cold… I get dwessed now."

"Let Aunt Gillian dress you." He said, pushing her towards the older woman.

"Now Sephiroth, you need to learn to do these things yourself." She smiled.

"I wasn't the one who wanted her to go in the water in the first place." He told her in a low voice with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Miley turned around and looked up at him. "I wan' you dwess me!" She chirped, Gillian gave a satisfied look and smiled.

"Turn that thing off!" Sephiroth shouted when he realised that the camera was pointing in his face and had been the entire time.

"Look daddy! Look!" Miley shouted when she was dressed and had insisted on sitting on Sephiroth's lap. "I-it a penguin…!"

Sephiroth and everyone else looked at her in amusement and then at the area where she was pointing.

"A penguin…?" Genesis asked in a voice that adults tended to use when talking to a child. All he could see was a crow.

"Oh… I' no' a penguin…" Miley told them sounding a little disappointed. "I' a stork…!" Angeal laughed and turned the camera off to save the battery.

Miley gasped. "I' flied 'way…!"

"We ought to be going now…" Gillian moaned with the strain as she stood up.

Miley shook her head as Sephiroth lifted her off him. "I not wan' go yet…" She wined.

"Come on. We need to get our dinner." Gillian said and then continued walking. There was a restaurant at the end of the walk. It was about a mile away from where they were at that moment.

Miley started to walk and eventually they got there.

"I wan' sit next to daddy…!" Miley shouted happily, as Sephiroth sat himself down at a table along with everyone else. He sighed when Zack helped Miley helped onto a chair between him and Sephiroth.

They were sitting on white plastic chairs outside the restaurant. Trees and greenery once again surrounded the area. A long river flowed under a bridge that they had crossed to get to the restaurant. The river was in a ditch and fenced off so no one would fall in.

"What does Miley want…?" Angeal asked since he was writing the orders down to give to the waiter that had said he would be back in a short while.

"Pancakes…!" She chirped loudly.

Sephiroth shook his head. "You can have a lasagne, pasta, child's meal, pizza and chips or sausage." He read from the menu.

"Wha' a pizzaza…?"

"We'll get you pizza so you can try it." Sephiroth groaned as he chose for himself.

After a short while, everyone had chosen and eaten. Miley was tired when it was time to walk back. Therefore, Gillian persuaded Sephiroth to carry her back. She was asleep when they got back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley sat in the fountain, which was in the central of the Banoran Village

Miley sat in the fountain, which was in the central of the Banoran Village. There were several other children playing in there while their parents watched and spoke to their friends. Not one did Sephiroth ever imagine that he would be one of those parents.

Zack stood in the fountain holding the bottom of his black trousers up. Miley looked up at Zack with mischief in her blue eyes. Zack looked down at her and shook his head. "No! No! No!" He shouted quickly, as Miley splashed him.

Sephiroth watched from the doorway of Gillian's house. Angeal looked at him and grinned. "You're smiling." He told him.

Sephiroth looked at him. "I am?" He asked, almost surprised.

Angeal nodded and looked at Miley. "Zack's almost like an older brother to her. You should go and play with her."

Sephiroth snorted slightly. "The last time I played with her it was all over the news and magazines." Before Angeal or Sephiroth could say anything else, Miley's little wet form ran to them, laughing and giggling.

"I-I spwashed Uncwle Zack…!" She laughed. Sephiroth smiled slightly and patted her wet blond hair. "Daddy come pway wit' me…!" She begged, pulling on his trousers. Sephiroth was not wearing his leather, he said it was to hot for that, so instead he was wearing a black T-shirt, black trousers held up by a brown leather belt, and black shoes. When he did wear a jacket, it was a short material one, black of course. Miley had helped him tie his hair back that morning when he had helped Gillian with the cooking; he could not be bothered to take the hair band out.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Pwease…" Miley looked up at him with big eyes, she didn't see Zack getting climbed on by children, getting constantly splashed and fall back into the water.

"Not today." He told her.

"Aw…" Miley whined.

"Why don't you play with her, Sephiroth?" Gillian asked, coming behind them. "It's not as if anything bad is going to happen, the worst that can happen is Angeal taking photos."

Sephiroth sighed. "You don't understand."

"Angeal's told me all about pride and honour. However, you do not feel honoured when you are with Miley and it does not seem to me that you are proud to be her father. You grew up with most of the people here, if anything did land in the papers it would either be a rumour or a true fact."

Sephiroth sighed again. "I read what the papers said last time." Angeal spoke, as he pulled the video camera out of his pocket. "Is this the general's daughter? And on the news, it was mostly about how you fought in Wutai. Nothing else..."

"Daddy…!" Miley whined, as she pulled on his trouser leg again. She squealed as Zack listed her up and walked back to the fountain with her, while tickling her stomach. Genesis gave Angeal a look. He nodded and pushed Sephiroth forwards. Somehow, Zack, Angeal and Genesis pushed Sephiroth into the fountain.

Sephiroth spluttered and coughed slightly as he sat up in the water. "Daddy…!" Miley squealed, as she hugged him from behind.

"You will ALL pay for that!" Sephiroth growled at them. Gillian laughed and smiled as Sephiroth started to play with everyone. All he needed was a little push. Gillian would try to explain to him later and give him a talk about how a parent should act. She had just the thing. Several home movies, something enjoyable and that Sephiroth could learn from.

Miley squealed as Sephiroth and Zack played with her. Angeal filmed from a distance and Genesis came along later with his parents.

Genesis mother, Lucia smiled when she saw the children of the village attacking Sephiroth. Genesis father, Exodus laughed at the site.

"H-hello Mr Gen'sis daddy…! Hello Missis Gen'sis mummy!" Miley called, waving at them as she sat on Sephiroth's stomach as he lay in the water pretending to drown as the children climbed on him as if he was their climbing frame. He could get them off him if he wanted too, but he would wait a while until they got worried.

"Hello Uncwle Gen'sis!" Miley called. Genesis waved at her slightly, and put the two jugs he had been carrying on a wooden table that Angeal had brought out the house. Lucia put down a packet of plastic cups and a carrier bag full of little white paper bags that were full of sweets for the children.

"You didn't have to bring anything." Gillian told them kindly.

"We wanted to. We love the children here almost as much as you do." She smiled at Sephiroth. "And Genesis explained how Miley loved sweets. There's lemonade as well."

Gillian smiled and thanked them again. "I hope my son was good when he stayed over after coming home."

Genesis had slept at Gillian's house in Angeal's old room after finding that his room had been piled high with boxes and old magazines and gardening tools, his bed was collecting dust too, so he had been told he could have the shed or Angeal's old room.

"He was fine. They've all grown up now after all."

"I know. It is sad... Make's me wish I'd had more children."

The children were soon called out the fountain for sweets and lemonade. Exodus had even said he would give them a story.

It was afternoon when the story was finished. Miley had been changed out of her wet vest and knickers into a small pink dress. It was only until she went to bed in ten minutes. Gillian had told him to let her have all the time out that she could.

"Time to come in now…!" Sephiroth shouted from Gillian's doorway. He had changed his wet clothes and was now dressed in loose cotton trousers and shirt. Everyone had been surprised when he had played with all the children. They did start to get worried and think he was dead when he did not come out of the water, but after one child poked him in the forehead and shouted: "I think he's dead! Let's kill him!" Sephiroth rose from the water, making several children scream and laugh as half of them fell off his stomach and into the water.

"Aw…" Miley whined. "B-bu' I don' wan' to!" She was playing with one of the friends she'd made, a little girl named Beatrix. Beatrix's mother came to her front door and started to call her daughter in as well.

"You will do as you are told…!"

Gillian sighed from her kitchen and shook her head, before coming to the front door and calling out to Miley. "Beatrix is going home now! You can play tomorrow!" Miley pouted a little but came inside all the same.

Sephiroth immediately put Miley into her nightclothes and put her to bed. She was asleep a short while after.

Sephiroth sat at the wooden table in the kitchen where everyone else was seated on wooden chairs. "Was playing with Miley all that bad?" Gillian asked as she rested her head against the back of the chair.

"It was hard to tell, all the other children kept getting in the way." He replied jokingly.

Gillian smiled. "See. You are in a better mood after you play with her. Moreover, she wants you to play with her, it is not as if she's asking you not to."

"You did look like you were enjoying yourself. And I've got it on camera to prove it." Angeal grinned as he laid the camera on the table. "Several pictures too."

"Angeal, do me a favour." Gillian said. "Please take the video camera back with you and film Miley. I'll never know how to use it, and it will be awkward going over to Genesis's parents when I want to watch what I've filmed." Angeal nodded and agreed.

"I've already arranged with my parents for us to go over there tomorrow and watch what Angeal has filmed already." Genesis explained. "It'll be an hour before Miley's bedtime so we'll have the rest of the day to enjoy ourselves."


	3. Chapter 3

I need an IDEA! Perhaps a place all the characters can go or a cute toddler experience from your or someone else's childhood! Just something that you would like to see in this story!


End file.
